Kweeb
Kweeboleemolbo Lypbynopbolus (Kweeb for short) is a tiny alien from Planet Kateenia. He is Numbuh 1-Inch of the GKND. Kweeb was taken into GKND 50 years ago when he was 10, but was kept at that age with Jirachi's magic, like everyone else. Kweeb drives around in a small hovercraft and wields a ray gun called the Tri Gun, which can shoot, stun, or shrink things. Benders' Dawn Saga In Operation: GALACSIA, he met and rescued Nigel from the Nerd King, Francis, and the two worked together to save his people and beat the crazy fanboy. During their galactic adventures, Kweeb had a crush on Ava, who found him adorable and always let him ride on her shoulder. During the group's attack on GKND HQ when Dimentia became powerful, the tiny alien beat some Magiblots before being knocked out by Dimentia, then crushed hard under her foot until he was dead. Ava burst into tears at this, but was overjoyed when the Star Spirits brought him to life after Dimentia's death. Kweeb then started to age like normal again like every other operative. In Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, Kweeb was another participant, during which he got his first ever fan, Think Purple 54. During the session, Wally got Kweeb to follow and tape Kuki as she went through a supermarket in a bathing suit. He then got to gaze at the sight of Ava in a bikini. He then volunteered to fight in The Showdown with many others, in which he truly proves his strength as he defeated the Sentinel Prime replica. Firstborn Saga In[[ Attitude Adjustment| Attitude Adjustment]],'' it was revealed that Ava started to hate Violet after Violet kept trying to eat Kweeb because he looked tasty. He and Ava appeared in ''Operation: DEATH-EGG, where he flew inside a Solid Gold Death Egg and took out the core. The two then helped everyone else against the fleet. In the one-shot "Size", Ava told Kweeb that she loved him for his bravery, despite his small size. In the one-shot "A New Friendship", Kweeb and Ava met Kami on the beach. Kami playfully stepped on him after he tried to sound tough. Kweeb then invited her to play video games later. In the one-shot "Video Games", Kweeb went over to Kami's to play a match in Star Fox 64 3D and Kweeb defeated her, gloating afterwards. As a result, Kami playfully held him down with her toe. In Final Preparations, he and Ava were hanging out with Kweeb, until they were ambushed by several villains. Kweeb proved his strength against the Toxic Four and Danika, but was sooon captured by Matthew Dimalanta. Leo and Yllaw then agreed to give him to Lehcar and Scarlet as a present. In "Ava and Kweeb's Nightmares", Ava had a nightmare where Kweeb was pretending to love her to take over her home planet. When she awoke, Kweeb promised he would never do that, and Ava threatened him in case he did. Afterwards, Kweeb had a nightmare where Ava fell in love with Nigel and ate Kweeb, but Ava promised she would never do that, although Kweeb would be tasty. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Kweeb accompanied Ava and Kami throughout the journey of Kami's story, and the three were referred to as Team Alien. Whenever they had to sneak around or stow away, Kweeb shrunk his teammates down so they wouldn't be caught. Non-Canon Appearances In Think Purple 54's Trying to tell you, he and Ava visited Nigel on Planet Earth, asking if he would rejoin GKND, to which he refused. In said story, both were in human forms and Kweeb was as tall as a human. Later in that story, Kweeb had to shrink down to small size and make his way through the dance floor up to the DJ booth, sneaking past the DJ, and playing a slow song for Wally and Kuki. In A Very KND Musical, Kweeb is seen in the drama room with Ava and many other characters as they waited for Morgan Uno to come with news about this year's production. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Kweeb is married to Ava. Together, they have a son named Vweeb, who is as tiny as Kweeb, and a daughter named Makava. In the one-shot "Size II", Kweeb talked to his son, Vweeb about how size didn't matter. Background When Kweeb first came to GKND, he was bullied by a lot of the other operatives, thinking he was too tiny and weak. Cosmo and Nova were the only ones to befriend him. For 10 years, all Kweeb has been doing is fixing weapons for GKND, but he wanted to go out on real missions. One day, he saw the new girl, Ava training in the gym, and was impressed by her fierce fighting style. He tried to get her attention a few times, but they all backfired. Kweeb knew that he wanted to get stronger and be like her, and Cosmo agreed to help him train. They had a pretend battle, and Kweeb was able to beat Cosmo. Sometime later, Kweeb was allowed to go on actual missions, but he didn't officially speak with Ava until GALACSIA's events. Major Battles *Kweeb vs. Cosmo Dunfree (training battle). *Kweeb and Nigel vs. Samurai Catzord. *GKND vs. Nega Dimentia. *Kweeb vs. Danika Anderson. *Kweeb vs. Lehcar EiznekCm. *Team Alien vs. Ineptune. *Team Alien vs. Team Chaotix. *Team Alien vs. Baron K. Roolenstein. *Team Alien vs. Kaptain K. Rool. *Team Alien vs. The Three K. Rools. *Team Alien vs. Animal King. Relationships Nigel Uno Kweeb rescued Nigel when he was captured by Francis and the two worked together to defeat the nerdy fanboy. He accompanied Nigel for the rest of the journey as well. Ava The moment he laid eyes on her, Kweeb was inspired by Ava's fierce, fiery aura, and fell in love. He dedicated himself to improving his skills in order to impress her. Ava did indeed fall in love with the tiny alien, because of his strong-willed attitude. Francis Powalski Kweeb hates Francis for capturing his people and locking them in jars. For some reason, the nerd takes an interest in them and loves studying them. Dimentia Kweeb hasn't been seen to talk about Dimentia as much and vice versa. Dimentia doesn't believe Kweeb to be useful. Kami Drilovsky Kami and Kweeb became friends when he and Ava met her on the beach. Kweeb tried to sound tough when she called him "small", but Kami just playfully stepped on him, knowing the soft sand would prevent him from getting squished. Kweeb then invited her to possibly play video games later. Cosmo and Nova Cosmo and Nova were Kweeb's first friends when he came to GKND. Cosmo helped Kweeb train to get stronger when he wanted to impress Ava. Appearance Kweeb has yellow skin, a pointy head, a red jumpsuit with a black belt, and black boots. He wears red swim trunks when he goes swimming. He is only 1 inch tall. Personality Kweeb is a playful little guy who loves pretty girls, always looking cute around girls as they find his small size adorable. He feels confident about his small height and doesn't believe you have to be big to be strong. Originally, however, Kweeb had doubt in his small size when he came to GKND, feeling intimidated by all the big operatives. However, after being inspired by Ava's fierce aura and combat ability, he was dedicated to getting stronger. He has a crush on Ava because of her personality and combat ability. Abilities Kweeb wields a ray gun called the Tri-gun, which is equipped with three settings, to shoot, stun, or shrink. He uses its shrinking function to mostly minimize his friends, so they can go with him in small areas or stealth missions. Kweeb is also a highly-skilled dodger, as most Kateenians need to be trained to dodge well to avoid their naturally gigantic hazards, like being stepped on. Weaknesses Like other Kateenians, because of his size, Kweeb doesn't bode well in dry air. An example being during Dragon's Lair in Operation: GALACSIA, in areas where the oxygen is thick, Kweeb will suffocate if he remains in dry air too long, and he'd be incredibly weak. Kweeb is also weak against deep water. At his size, Kweeb's arms are too tiny to push the thick waves, and he will easily drown before long. The only way he can survive is if he hangs onto someone as they swim. If the water is shallow or small enough, however, he can survive. One of Kweeb's personal weaknesses is, in fact, pretty girls. While this doesn't effect his battle prowess, when in the presence of a pretty girl, like Ava, in which most girls he meets are gigantic, he may fall helpless at their beauty, and this may bring him danger if the girl isn't taken in by Kweeb's own cuteness. And of course, like all Kateenians, Kweeb's miniscule size makes him very easy to kill by almost any attack. If he doesn't make good use of his dodging skills, with any slip up, he could end up squashed like a bug. Stories He's Appeared In *Operation: GALACSIA *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *Trying to tell you *Monty's Galactic Days *The Great Galactic Race *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Size *A New Friendship *Final Preparations *Ava and Kweeb's Nightmares *A Very KND Musical *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Like Mother, Like Daughter Category:Males Category:Kateenians Category:Tiny Style Users Category:OCs Category:GKND Operatives Category:Marksmen Category:Lypbynopbolus Family